1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices for motor vehicles, and more particularly to lock assemblies capable of being selectively attached to lever-type hand brakes to prevent their release.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lever-type hand brakes are commonly used today in both luxury and non-luxury automobiles. Typically, such hand brakes have a pushbutton located at one end of the handle which the driver presses to release the hand brake after being engaged.
Heretofore, locks have been developed for lever-type hand brakes which prevent activation of the pushbutton. Such locks have included a moveable release member which communicates with the pushbutton to control its activation. By securely attaching the lock to the hand brake and locking the release member in a stationary position, movement of the pushbutton can be prevented.
In Balina, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,451) a lock for the handle of a lever-type hand brake is disclosed comprising a sleeve which is fixed to the handle which has a longitudinally displaceable release member located inside that communicates with the pushbutton on the handle of the hand brake. One problem with such locks is that they can be accidentally engaged while driving. To prevent accidental engagement, the lock includes a means to arrest the lock in an unlocked condition after release of the hand brake and to prevent shifting out of this condition while driving. In the Balina's lock, this means comprises a projection located on the housing of the lock which cooperates with the cap to hold the cap in an arrested position.
Another means to prevent accidental engagement of the lock while driving is to design the lock so that it may be selectively attachable and removable from the handle. In order for such locks to act as vehicle anti-theft devices, however, the means used to attach the lock to the handle must be theft proof.